Misplace Past and Grim Furture
by Itachi Fangirl 101
Summary: Naruto goes through teh average thing, Training, fighting, adn arguing but then whats happens whe a girl from his Master's village pops up and suddenly falls for him. This story will knock you down w emotions. Sum sucks..ew lawyer...
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1- Showdown! Enter Shinobi Isumi!

Note: I don't own original characters but I have created the plot myself.

Isumi stood on the edge of the tree, looking down on the honor grandson. He change, Isumi thought. I wonder who change him… Isumi then heard a splintering crack underneath her. "Shoot!" She fell from the tree, covering her eyes, but then she notice something. She was caught by a ninja. "Ohm god! Are you ok?" She asked him. Isumi saw blood trickling from her lips. He looks at her. No way! Isumi thought. It's Sasuke Uchiha! No way! He rescued me! Sasuke let go of Isumi. "Um…is your Lip ok?" She asked him. He looked back.

"It'll heal. I wasn't inspecting to catch someone from a tree." Isumi smiled. "What's your name?" He asked Isumi. She blinked a few times but finally said. "I'm Isumi Hunido. I came here on a mission." Isumi grabbed Sauske's arm. "Do you know a guy called 'Kakashi'? I was sent here for him." Isumi said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke lead Isumi to Kakashi, were Sakura and Naruto were standing. "Hey, Sasuke! Who's the chick!" Naruto yelled to him. Sakura glared at Isumi, but Isumi brushed it off with a smile. "I'm Isumi, Naruto." Isumi said. Naruto blinked and brushed back a blush. How she knows my name? Never seen her before. Naruto looked at the girl. She's nothing like Haku or Gaara. Did she even become a Shinobi in this village?

Isumi walked over to Kakashi. "Good afternoon, Master Kakashi." Isumi said, with a giggle. Kakashi lowered his book. "Well well, if it isn't Isumi, the Shinobi of Water." Isumi smiled at the title he has given her. "Thanks Master Kakashi. It's been way too long. I've been practicing." Isumi said.

Isumi walked over to Naruto and grin. "Nice to finally meet the Great Naruto!" Isumi winked at him as she kneeled down and sat for a while. Sakura, who was looking at Isumi with highly jealousy, stood near Sasuke. "Why you bring her?" Sakura asked Sasuke angrily. "She asked were Kakashi was, so here she is." Sasuke said, ignoring Sakura's anger.

Isumi looked up at Naruto. "So, Great Naruto, can you tell me something about yourself? What do you like? I'm sure you guys must be Journeymen after learning from Mater Kakashi." Isumi asked, quite interested in Naruto for that moment. Before Naruto could answer Kakashi called over Isumi. "What are you doing here, Hunido?" He asked her. Isumi looked disappointed for a second then she sighed.

"Master, you left about 3 months ago, and I got worry. We were supposed to train near this village. You said you take me…." Isumi said, looking down at the ground. "Isumi, you already have a new instructor and you haven't passed yet." Isumi looked up at him. "I have pass! I have pass!" She shouted over and over. Kakashi grab her and threw he to the ground. "Calm down, Isumi. I've taught you to control those emotions. You know your father would be disappointed in you if he saw you right now." Isumi jolted her head up. "You're not fair, Kakashi! I don't know why she was so excited on see you anyway!" Isumi shouted as she jolted past Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke looked in confusing just like Naruto. "Shouldn't you stop her, Master Kakashi?" Sakura asked after along silent. "No, she'll be find. She's always like this. I wonder who she brought with her." Kakashi explained to Sakura.

Isumi looked at the ground. Why did she want to see Master Kakashi? Just cause he was our teacher doesn't mean anything…does it?

Isumi sat in a tree, three trees away from the one she met Sasuke. I don't care anymore. I just don't care. She notices Naruto walking the path she ran. "What's he up to?" Isumi said aloud. Isumi got curious and decide to follow Naruto until she got to the dock. She notices he was talking to a tall, thin black haired girl. "Its her…" Isumi said, as she walked down he dock. "Hey, Naruto, Wassup?" Isumi asked as she walked toward Naruto and the girl. "Uh…nothing much, Isumi."

The girl looked up at Isumi. "Isumi, did you find him?" She asked. She looked pale when Isumi nodded to her. "Master Kakashi is here!" She shouted in confusion. Isumi once again nodded and the girl jumped in happiness and rain over to the woods. Isumi turned her back to Naruto. "Naruto, I want to warn you about her. Don't ever make her mad. She's an elite ninja. Just like Master Kakashi." Isumi said, as she kneeled on her knees. Naruto looked at her. "Hey! What's the matter! Why are you so depressing?" Isumi looked up at Naruto.

"She's going to take Kakashi away from us." Isumi said, "Hell never be your master. She was paid to bring him home." Isumi said, she looks up at Naruto. "Help me! Help me stop her!" Isumi said, looked at Naruto dead straight in the eyes. "I don't want here to take Kakashi away from you!" Naruto grab Isumi's arm and headed toward the end of the dock.

Isumi smiled. "Lets go!" She shouted as they ran.

Isumi looked ahead of them. "Kakashi is still alone….." Isumi classified. Naruto looked up at Isumi. 'She's serious…and cute. Cuter then Sakura? Maybe…' Naruto thought to himself. Isumi looked at Naruto, "Whatcha staring at, Naruto-kun?" Isumi ask Naruto, as he kept staring. "Sorry! I thought I drop my knife." Isumi looked back at him and concentrated on Kakashi. "There she is." Isumi said, in a low voice. Isumi move slowly toward them, and moved her hand to command Naruto to come over.

"Kakashi. It's been a long time. Why don't you come back?" She said, bowing her head in apearication. "Why did you leave, Kakashi? Everyone was looking forward for you to teach Isumi new tricks, like a dog." The women smirked. "Did you leave because of her? You can forget about her, cause I'm here now Kakashi," The woman told him while lean on him. Kakashi didn't say anything, Isumi became furious. Naruto notice Isumi's furious and looked back at Kakashi. "Why are you so mad?" He asked her. Isumi flipped her hair around. "Nothing, Its nothing." Isumi said softly, returning her gaze to Kakashi. "I just wish, he could forget her." Isumi whisper to Naruto.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked, wondering. Isumi looked up staring in Naruto's gaze. "She is, that of Kakashi's, Cell. A team mate." Isumi said, gathering her strength to tell Naruto the rest. "Are they became Journey men, she departed from Kakashi and the other cell mate. Kakashi left to become a teacher to another group of teammates, your cell." Isumi looked down. "After that, she return to the village, and she looked surprise that Kakashi had a cell of his own. She ran to the one ninja who knows Kakashi's wear about. Me. I notice she had a mixture of sadness and joy, as she asked me to take her to Kakashi. I started to say no, but she insisted me to go. As we travel, we can top the Hidden Leaf Village, Kakashi's wear bouts." Isumi paused. Naruto began to speak but they heard Kakashi's voice. "Kiki?" He asked the girl and she nodded. "Right! It's me, Kakashi! Kiki! From team 8!" Kiki said, exploding with happiness. "I knew you wouldn't forget your own cell mate!" Kiki hugged Kakashi with joy. "Please, Kiki, I don't want to end up like when we were just Journey Men. Ninjas have no time for relationships." Kiki looked like she saw Kakashi stabbed her a million times in the back. Isumi looked as if she going to faint. Kakashi left Kiki in the field, as he walked away. Naruto looked at the confusing, and told Isumi she could stay over his house for a while.

"Kiki might have want to the Hokage for the night." Isumi said, as she laid a futon near the door of Naruto's closet. "Thanks again, Naruto. You're big help." Naruto grinned. "But what's the deal between you and Kakashi?" Naruto asked, getting the question off his mind. Isumi looked up and him, trying not to cry. "Me and Kakashi were close. As Kiki left for a long time, and when Kakashi came back to teach me, I was happy. He was like a guy who'll never leave me." Isumi said, her mind flowing with pass memories of her past. "Kakashi basically took care of me when I was little. My parents were here, fighting the Nine Tail Kitsune Demon. I didn't know'em much, but my dad was awesome!" Isumi said, remember her mother and father as hard as she try to. "You know, I heard that the demon fox never died, but sealed up. And you know what, I want to meet the fox, and kill it. Or maybe just leave it alone. Not so sure. I really wish my father lived. He was so talented and he always had a great smile!" Isumi looked at Naruto. "By the looks of this place, you don't have parents either? Don't worry, I'll be here for you, Naruto!" Isumi smiled and Naruto bit back a blush. _Does she know? Does she know that the one she's talking to is the fox demon…? _ Isumi looked at Naruto. "Thanks, Naruto, really." Isumi said. Naruto looked deep in her eyes. Sadness still lurks in her eyes. "Hey! You should forget Kakashi! I'll be here for you too!" Naruto said, shocking Isumi. Isumi nodded. "I will. Will you care about me, Naruto?" Naruto smiled. "Of course!" Isumi smiled, and laughed with Naruto on old jokes she pulled on Kakashi when she was a student of his. She laughs about Memories and share a few sad, also hearing Naruto's sad memories. Isumi though they were made to become friends. But was it more?

The next morning, Isumi awoken to the sound of the birds, in the middle of a dream on the bay. She looks out the window, staring into the complete sunrise. Naruto was still sleeping when Isumi gotten up. Isumi chuckled and head toward the kitchen. "Boy, oh boy. Does he have _anything _I can cook?" Isumi notice that she had some tea in her bag. 'I'll just heat some up.' She set a pot on the stove and grabs two glasses out of the top cabinet. She sets some of the mixture in the glasses and pours the hot water in them. While she was doing that, Naruto was waking up. "Hey! Isumi!" He called out to her. Isumi look at Naruto. "Morning!" She said, cheerfully. Naruto stared at Isumi for a while, and then cleared his throat, "What are you doing, Isumi?" Isumi looked surprise. "Making tea! Have a cup, Naruto." She said, and handed him a cup of the greenish looking tea. Naruto took a sip and his eyes popped out of his head. "Gahhh! What is this crap!" Naruto shouted. Isumi ran covered her head/. "I'm sorry! I thought I did it right!"

After the Tea incident, Isumi got ready to go to the Hokage department. "Why you coming along with me?" Naruto asked as they walked out to the village. "What do you think? I'm going with you, cause your teams meeting' at Hokage Department today." Isumi said. Naruto looked shocked, 'How she know where we be?' Naruto's gaze was draw to Sakura and Sasuke, waiting for Kakashi like always. "Well, see you later, Isumi!" Naruto shouted. "Wait, Naruto, hold on." Isumi ran up to Naruto, the same time Kakashi showed up at the Department. Isumi bent down and kissed Naruto on the forehead. "That's for the terrific night, Nato-kun!" Isumi shout as she ran into the build. Sasuke, looked shocked, Sakura had a break down and Kakashi wonder. 'Did she like Naruto at first look?" Kakashi lead his team to the woods, as Isumi went into the building.

Isumi looked up at Lord Hokage. "Good Morning, Lord Hokage!" Isumi said cheerfully, looking around, noticing only her, Master Iruka and Lord Hokage stood in the room. "I'm here about the protect/spy training I told you about. I wanted to protect Team 7 from what seems to be rumoring around my home village. It seems the Demon Nine Tail Fox has escape from its bond. A fortuneteller told me this the day before I left. I was hoping that seen one member is apart of the Uchiha Clan, I protect. I know it seems useless, but if the demon shows up, I shall take revenge for the killing of my parents." Master Iruka seems surprise but Lord Hokage nodded. "Ok, I'll let you serve as protection for Team 7. You have protected so many Lords and Leaders, I think its time for you to try something new." Isumi nodded. "Isumi Hunido, teacher of the Hidden Leaf Village reporting for duty!" Isumi smiled. She walked out of the building and toward the woods. Isumi spied on the team until it was time to rap things up. She jumped down the tree, successful landing. Kakashi looked stunned as the rest of his team. "Good afternoon, Team 7." Isumi said, bowing. "O am now the protect of the Team 7 crew. For any reason the fox demon, or other enemies show up, I am order to protect ever single one of you." Isumi walked over to Naruto. "So, Nato-kun, did you learn anything new?" Isumi asked, walking with Naruto home. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Who does she think she is…?" Sakura asked him. "I thought you didn't get alone with him?" He asked her, which made Sakura realizes she was jealous of Isumi. Her looks, her personality and her perfect figure. Like a grown over done maker of Ino. Isumi smiled at Naruto and notice Sakura be hind. "Something wrong, Sakura? I was worry you were mad at something? Are you mad at me Sakura?" Isumi looked over to Sasuke. "Not you too, Sasuke?" Sasuke blushed a little and shook his head. "Thanks Sasuke!" She looked back at Naruto. "Ready to go Naruto?" Sakura barked at herself. _How DARE she! I knew Naruto longer and now he's gone gaga! Wait. Am I really jealous…I mean, I've never felt this way. _

Isumi laid out a futon in the small room in the back. "Nato-kun, is Sakura mad at me? She seems really mad when I kissed you. It was only the forehead, not the lips. So its not really a kiss-kiss." Isumi said. She stay with Naruto to protect him. She laid on the futon, and stretched. Isumi slowly drift off to sleep, as Naruto train for the night. Isumi later woke late even when she found Naruto near the window. "Ha-ha. He fell asleep. I mean it is cute." Isumi laid next to him. "Oh, Nato-kun, you're just like the little boy I had a crush on. I hope that that fox demon never comes and attacks, or else, I might be gone." She drifted to sleep, clutching Naruto's hand. Isumi again, awoke to the sound of not birds, but people yelling. "A fire!" Isumi awoken Naruto. "Come on! The building is on fire!" Isumi ran down to the building. "Um..Um…" she grab a hose and sprayed it on the water, with other ninjas. Naruto threw dirt onto the fire. The flame was put out early dawn, everyone cheered as the last flame was put out. "Thanks girlie, we woulda been toast. If it hadn't been for you!" Isumi smiled and looked at Naruto. He was leaning against a tree, tired. Isumi put him on her shoulders, and left the seen. "Naruto? Nato-kun?" She called out to Naruto. Naruto looked up to see Isumi in a small Chinese outfit. "Nato-kun? Are you ok? Do you feel fine?" Isumi looked at Naruto with worry in her eyes. Naruto get up, but felt back. "Naruto…I'm sorry. I forgotten that you're out of charka. I didn't mean to work you through hell. I forgotten you need to rest…" Isumi put a cold cloth on his head. "Relax, Nato-kun. I'll be by your side." Isumi sat there, repeating a pray that she learn from Kiki. The sun was high in the sky when Naruto awaken. He looked around. "Isumi?" He whisper. Isumi was laying near the windowsill, her brown hair flowing in the wind. Naruto left Isumi alone and headed toward the woods.

"Naruto! Just cause you got a girl friend doesn't mean that you can DAYDREAM and miss out on practice!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto cover his eyes. "Sheesh! I was helping with the fire last night!" Sakura stop. "What fire? Was there a fire, Master Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Come here, Naruto." He and Naruto walk deep into the forest. "You've might' of experience a part of Isumi's past. She awoken to a fire when she was 10, and lost Nuri that way. Isumi generates an illusion, making it seem real when she is close to people with powerful Chakras. Like yours for example." Naruto looked at Kakashi. Naruto looked down. "So is that why I felt all tired? Cause she took chakra from me?" Kakashi nodded. "But it felt so…real." Naruto said, "Is that part of her illusion?" Once again, Kakashi nodded. Naruto went home, after having some time alone. He notices the house was dark, but a figure stood on his porch. Naruto grab a shikun and held it to the person's throat. "Who are you! State your business…" Naruto said, trying to attack like Sasuke. The figure grabbed this arm and twisted it around Naruto's back. Naruto let out a yelp and was thrown to the ground. A lamp was lit and the figure had become fully seen. It was a girl, about Naruto and Sakura's age. She had the same hair color of Naruto and was about his height. "Who are you?" Naruto asked the girl. "I am no body important." The girl said, and then got closer to Naruto's face. "Naruto? Naruto Umazaki?" The girl had a shock look on her face. She stood up and scanned up and down on Naruto. "Yeah so what? I'm Naruto. Why?" She looked at Naruto. "You wouldn't understand, Naruto." She left with the lamp and Naruto still lying on the ground. "Who was she?"

Naruto enter the house and lay on the soft bed. He sighed and tries to get things situated. Lets see, Isumi is a powerful ninja and now a new girl, name Nabiki has shown up. The girl named Nabiki had the same color of hair like Naruto's and had eyes that could cute threw steal. She's seen something rough… Naruto owned to the sound of rain. "Is it rain already?" He heard Isumi ask herself. "Oh, Nato-kun, good morning. A girl stopped by, but she let before I could awaken you." Isumi took some bread out of a package. "Eat. You look pale. So eat. You need energy for Kakashi's training." Naruto took the piece of bread and looked at Isumi. "Did you ever past from Kakashi?" Isumi smiled, "Do you really want to find out?" Naruto blinked. _Was she going to show me another memory? _


	2. the memories

Chapter two: Enter Nuriko, The mysterious Ninja

Isumi looked deep into Naruto's eyes. "Do you want to see?" Isumi asked, smiling and taking Naruto's hand. "Are you ready, Nato-kun?" Naruto nodded, wanting to know more about her. Isumi grab a scroll from her bag and chanted while holding Naruto's hand. Naruto felt dizzy. _Is this part of the spell, or am I getting sick off the bread? _Naruto collapse and awoke to the smell of trees and loud yelling.

"Why the hell am I the only on cooking!" Naruto heard a girl yell. Naruto looked over from a shrub and saw a young girl. "Just wait, Master. I'll have your head soon!" The girl had the same hair dude as Naruto, 'cept that the back had a small tight ponytail. She looked around, as if she sense Naruto but shook her head and kept cutting logs up. "What're you yelling at, huh?" A familiar voice took over the other girl's scream. _Isumi! What…how…she looks so young! Wait that's right. I'm in her memories. She's showing me the days she trains for Kakashi. _Isumi walked over to the girl. "You're slow. The wood is barely chopped. The food hasn't even been clean, the fire not build." Isumi scramble to find the axe, when she found it, she cut the wood and made a fire. "Master is going to be here soon. So get the food ready! It's part of our training!" The girl nodded and ran toward the river. A boy sat near Isumi, leaning on the trunk of cut up tree. His wounds seem serious, maybe that's why he was bandage up. "How you doing there, Zuba?" Isumi asked the boy. He glanced up. "Fine, but Master was strict today. Wonder why?" Isumi looked at him. "Most likely it was her fault. She gets this team in trouble of many times." Zuba looked at his right hand. "I can't believe I failed." He said, holding his hand up to show a deep wound. Naruto grunted. "Zuba! Stop it!" Isumi yelled, holding his hand. "Stop it…" Zuba grabbed his hand out from hers. "Fine, I'll stop Isumi." The girl came back from the river. "Um…Isumi san, I have the food washed." Isumi glared at her. "Then cut it! Kakashi is bond to be here soon!" She cut the food, and put it in the pot. Then she scramble to find the matches. Isumi and Zuba sat near the tree, watching her cook. "Kakashi will be happy to see one thing right." It was near midnight, the way the moon was. Kakashi appear, and saw that the one girl who had started to cook was the only one up. "Ah! Good evening, Master! The food is done! Please have some." The girl said, scooping some of the stew in the blow and handing it to him. Kakashi took a sip and smiled. "Well done, little ninja." She smiled and awoken Isumi and Zuba. "Hey guys! Have some!" Isumi looked at Kakashi. "So, Master, did we past?" The girl asked, handing a bowl to Zuba. Kakashi set his bowl down. "No. you've fail. You'll be resigning to another teacher in the fall. I'm sorry." Isumi looked shocked, as well as Zuba. "what do you mean we fail!" Kakashi looked at her. "You fail to see the main reason I was doing this." The one girl looked up, her face showing no emotion. "Teamwork…" She said, "Teamwork to chop the wood, to cut the food and start the fire. Teamwork to help the teammates out if they hold any injuries. Right, Master?" The girl looked up at Kakashi, "That's right." The girl looked down. Isumi and Zuba looked away. "So you've failed. The new instructor will be here in 2 months. So train. That's all I have to say." They she looked down at the ground, painfully and then looked up at Kakashi. "Mas..no Kakashi. Will I ever be able to see you?" Kakashi looked at the girl. Yes. And be sure to become a true ninja, ok?" The girl nodded, then gotten up. "I'll battle with you one day, Kakashi." The memories slowly pushed away from Naruto and he begins to awaken. "Isumi?" Naruto whisper. Isumi was still asleep, whisking away the painful memories. "Isumi?" He called again and she awakens. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Naruto. She could tell he was still puzzle over the girl who seems to have every single feature of her. He stared at the floor for quite sometime when Isumi spoke. "That was my team. Me, Zuba and _her_." Naruto gave Isumi a puzzled look and then turn to the window. It was still light out, which means the memory wasn't as long as it felt. Isumi gotten up and walked toward the door. "Naruto, I'll be back soon. I've a little errand to run for the Hokage. Don't wait up, ok." Isumi left the house and Naruto gotten up and start to train for the next day.

Next day-

Isumi watch Naruto and Sakura exchange tips for fighting. She notice Sakura was more friendly with Naruto. Isumi jumped from a tree and looked dead straight at Sakura. "What?" Sakura asked, looking at Isumi. "Get away from Nato-kun!" Sakura's eyes narrow. "Why?" She asks. "Why? Cause your poison's to him!" Isumi shouted. Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura. Isumi's eyes narrow. "Step back, Isumi. Its our team." Sasuke said Isumi backed back to her post. Her eyes never left off of Sakura. After the day ended, Naruto walked home with Isumi. "What was that all about?" Naruto asked Isumi. Isumi shook her head. "Nothing. Ok?" Naruto nodded and they went to the house. Naruto stop and looked at the figure, which was again near the door. Isumi looked angry but upset at the same time. "Hey! Who the hell are you!" Isumi ran over to the girl and threw a punch at her. The girl jump, making the punch turn into a hit I the door. Isumi swiped around and the girl landed near Naruto. The girl look just like the girl in Isumi's memories and was the girl Naruto ran into last night! "Why do you cause such destruction, Isumi?" The girls voice said, sounding of a childes voice. Isumi winced and ran toward the girl, a dagger in her hand. The girl moves to the left, her speed very fast, as she jump and tapped Isumi head. Isumi fell to the ground, grabbing her head in pain. "Is that it? That was very exciting…" she said, looking at Isumi. _Who or what is she! _Naruto asked himself, confused. The girl moved in for her next attack, but Isumi kicked her back. "What the hell! What are you doing here?" The girl licked her hand, which ha dirt and some blood fro an old fight on her hand. "Sad to say, you haven't improve. Even Zuba has improved, so that must mean you are weaker then before, Isumi." She said. 'She reminds me of…Sasuke.' Naruto gotten up and looked at the girl. "You were here last night. Were you looking for Isumi?" The girl looked up, her face somewhat painful but you could hardly read it. "Yes. I heard she left the village in search for Kakashi. But that has gotten you nowhere. Isumi, you've gotten weaker. Kakashi was right. You'll never improve." Isumi moved into attack, but from the lack of chakra, missed her attack but an inch. "Naruto." The girl had spoken. "You've grown. Im proud to see you." She said, smiling. She turns away and starts to run. Naruto grabbed her arm. "Tell me! Tell me who you are!" She turn around, her face show a scar on her right side. "I'm Nuriko. Nuriko Umakazu." Naruto let her arm go. "Like I said, it's been awhile Naruto. I miss you, Onii-chan." Naruto back away. "What? You gotta be kidding…I don't even have a family." The girl shaken her head. "Im the only one who knows, and now, Onii-chan, I shall stay with you. I am your friend." She taps Naruto on the head and a bright light flashes. "Onii-chan, I am for now your guest. The guest of Naruto Umazaki." Naruto collapsed to the ground and Nuriko walks down the path. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-sama."


	3. Sasuke Nuriko!

Chapter 3: Sasuke + Nuriko! Showdown between Sasuke and Naruto

Naruto awoken to a shake on the shoulder. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stood near Naruto. "Naruto! What are you _doing_?" Sakura asked, in disgust for Isumi was lying near Naruto. Naruto gotten up and help Isumi up. "What happen?" Naruto asked Isumi, trying to get some of the dirt off his hands. Isumi looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi. Nuriko has shown herself…" Isumi said slowly. After Isumi said that a girl came out of the door of Naruto's home. It was Nuriko. "Naruto-chan, I hope you haven't forgotten. You said you give me a home for the next couple of weeks while I'm on a mission." Nuriko said slowly, so Naruto can catch every word. "Oh, right. Must' of forgotten." Naruto said, finally giving up on the dirt cleaning. Nuriko walked over to Naruto. She shines a smug look to Sakura and Isumi and clasps her hands on Naruto check. "Oh, Naruto-chan, you more dreamier then last night." She stood on her toes and gave a little peck on Naruto's right cheek. Isumi and Sakura shouted in disgust. Sasuke turned around and Kakashi grab Nuriko. "What's wrong, Kakashi? I'm old enough. Im not a little kid anymore." Nuriko smiled at Naruto as Kakashi pulled her away from the two 'evil' girls. All that day, Naruto has been the "trouble" of the day. First, Nuriko (who was also the cause of the "flare" in the fire) try to change Naruto out of the dirty clothes he wore. Next, Nuriko follow them to training. Isumi stood at her post, and kept a glare at Nuriko, who was not flirting with Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, can you show me how to do that torch thingy that you do?" Sasuke brushed back a blush and try to show Nuriko how to do it. Naruto kept glaring at Sasuke. _It's always Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE! _(Lol…. glaring war..) Nuriko smiled after Sasuke was done. During the middle of Afternoon, Kakashi had a meeting with other Journeymen and had to leave. He told them to stay and practice until her had arrive back. Nuriko and Sasuke sat near the tree and Nuriko singed him a song she learned long ago. Isumi knows that song but didn't sing to the tune. She was too pissed off to sing. Naruto and Sakura were the only ones practicing their new technique. The day ending and Nuriko waved bye to Sasuke and hopped happily down the street with Naruto. "Naruto-chan, how come you never tell me you has such fun friends!" Nuriko looked at Naruto. "Sad to say, Sakura does like me…" Nuriko said, and Naruto notice her sadness. "Don't worry! Sakura doesn't like anyone!" Nuriko looked around "Where's Isumi?" Naruto shrugged. "Not sure." Naruto enter the house and he knew what he was going to do. Kick Sasuke ass. Naruo layed down. "Man, where the hell did I meet Nuriko? My mind is all must up." Isumi arrived home late, after having a talk with Kakashi. _Just tolerate her a little longer Isumi. _Isumi remember only those words. Isumi slowly close her bedroom door. Nuriko was asleep already on the bed. Isumi losed her eyes trying to allow herself to sleep.

Next Day

Naruto arrived at the wooded area and waited for Kakashi to arrive. Sasuke came next, with Nuriko following him. Nuriko smiled happily as if she capture a new guy. Naruto was fed up with Sasuke. He was going to challenge Sasuke as soon as Sakura and Isumi got there. When sakura and Isumi have gotten to the forest, Naruto walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke up away from Nuriko for a second and glared at Naruto. "What do you want, you dope?" Sasuke asked Naruto, glaring at him and pushing Nuriko closer to him. Nuriko blushed and snuggle into Sasuke hard chest. "Can't you see that Nuriko and I are busy with our _ninjatsu_? Cant I deal with you later, you dunce?" Sasuke shouted at Naruto, and he stood up and kept glaring at Naruto. _What's going on with those two? _Isumi thought, as she watched them in a distance, same as Sakura. Naruto was fed up. His last chain that he held to keep him from attack Sasuke, in fear that he'll hurt Nuriko, as been let go. Naruto charged after Sasuke in full rage and Sasuke dodge and Nuriko scramble toward the open ground. "Naruto-chan! Stop it! Leave Sasuke alone!" Isumi grab Nuriko from behind. "See what your stupid flirting has done!" Sakura yelled at Nuriko. Naruto ran back to Sasuke and kick him from below, cause himself to slid in the process, but successfully hitting Sasuke in the process. Nuriko tried to break free. "Get off of me!" She scream, hitting Isumi in the gut. Sakura stop I front of her. "Leave Sasuke alone! Naruto's mad at him for stupid stuff!" Nuriko said trying to push pass Sakura. "You'll have to fight me first!" Sakura shouted. Naruto grab Sasuke and bind him in a tight rope trick, smirking. _Finally, I've defeat Sasuke! _

Now Naruto has Sasuke down, Sakura and Nuriko are going head to head!

Read and Review please 


End file.
